Walking On Water
by Kids In Love
Summary: My first story. I don't know what to put for a summary. It's SasuXNaru.
1. Thin Ice

Title: Walking on Water

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters. If I did, I highly doubt I'd ever leave my room ;) Not to mention the fact it would be way more homosexual. Damn reality -_-  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto… yum ;D

Chapter: 1/ until someone doesn't want to read it anymore. That's how it might have to go for a while at least.

Title: Thin Ice

:::::

_I felt nothing; the emptiness of the black surrounded my head and clouded any sort of emotion. It felt greedy, lust-driven, and mesmerizing. I could smell the faint scent of lavender in his hair. I let my nose take that scent in, hold it, and breathe it out slowly so not to miss a single ounce of it. His body fit together with mine; like a puzzle piece. I didn't think I belonged anywhere else but his safe arms._

I awoke the next morning, breath heavy, sweat dripping down my face. It was all just another dream. "What's going on with me," I say to myself. "Shake it off, Uchiha. You're straight. You're fucking straight. You don't even know this guy so why do you keep having dreams about him?"

I look next to me. Tonight's latest squeeze is sleeping next me, nuzzled close to my chest. I could hear her light snoring. The obvious mess in her hair caused from last night's episode. I've been getting more promiscuous lately. I've noticed that. I'm not exactly sure why either. I just have been. I hear a knock at my door. Awe fuck. Busted. Dad walks in the room, sees the girl on my bed, rolls his eyes, gives me 'the look', and walks out. Great. That's just what I need right now; my dad bitching at me that I've brought home another girl. I shake the girls arm. Sad part; I don't even remember her name. "Hey wake up," I say as I nibble on her ear. Girls seem to like that for some reason. I've found out. "We've been busted. My dad just walked in."

She wakes up quick. "Oh my god," she says, getting up from the bed, walking around searching for her clothes, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

I stand up and walk over to her, press her against me, and smile at her. "It's all right. He didn't seem too angry with me. Are you all right?"

She pushes me down on the bed, kisses my lips, and smiles. "I am now. I will see you again right?"

"I think I could arrange that."

She presses her lips against my neck, nibbles up and down, kissing tenderly, before her mouth works down on me. "Keep yourself quiet," she says gingerly.

I lick my lips. Damn I'm a sucker when women tease me like that. I think she could tell I was biting my lip. She taunts me because of that. Not to be grotesque, but she has the most amazing tongue of any girl. And one guy. Drunken nights are never a good idea; especially when you've had three shots of 100 proof. She comes back up, slightly dripping from her mouth. I flip her off me, laying on top of her. "You've done it now," I tell her before, exerting my dominance over her.

After she gets up, fully clothed, and walks out the backdoor, dad finally comes downstairs. I already knew I was in trouble. It didn't take much to figure that out. "You've really done it now, boy. How many times do I have to walk in on you? Wait don't answer that." He was obviously trying to think of words to punish me on the spot. "Sasuke, you've been more… sexually active lately and I'm concerned it's something other than you're just 'wanting action' all the time."

"If I ever hear you say that again, I think I might go celibate."  
Dad rolls his eyes and continues. "How many girls have you been with this last two months? Wait don't answer that either." Dad paces around the kitchen as I watch him the whole time. "If you bring home another girl again and I catch you, I'm going to take your car keys."  
"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Sasuke, this isn't healthy. I don't want to hear this answer but I need to ask; how many girls have you been with? Do you remember their names? Do you even remember what they look like? I mean, I know sex can be great but it's meant to be special between two people that love each other… and actually KNOW each other's names. What was her name?"

Shit, I knew he was going to say that. I had to think about it. I met her last night at the game, she told me she was a sophomore, had blue eyes, dark hair, was wearing her initials as a necklace… "Yumi!"

"And how long did it take you to come up with that answer?"

All right, now I'll be honest. "A little too long dad. I'm sorry. I know that's probably not healthy." I had to make him think this was working on me. Show I cared a bit what he was trying to get across, even though this time I was tuned out. "I'll try to calm it down a bit."

"Please do. I'm tired of washing your sheets and finding rather 'sticky' fluids. Please tell me you're at least being safe."

"There's four boxes of condoms in my nightstand drawer and two more in my dresser drawer; two of them are latex-free just in case. Yeah dad, I'm being safe. Trust me. I learned the mess you can get into."

"If you did, then you wouldn't be having sex in the first place."

"Dad."

"I'm just saying. Now get in the shower and get ready. You've got work today. Your boss called me this morning to let me know."

"You offered me up, didn't you?"

"You'll need the extra money if you plan on going to college."

"Fine. What time do I need to be in?"

"Noon."

I look at the clock and look at dad with cold eyes. "An hour?"

"Run fast."

I run back up the stairs, grab my work clothes and cell phone, grab my towels from the closet along with my shoes, run to the bathroom, turn on the shower, strip off my clothes, grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste, and razor before jumping in the shower. Thankfully my face wasn't too bad today. I rush to wash my hair, wash my body, brush my teeth, and jump out to get dressed. I grab some cover-up to hide the teeth marks and one hickey on my neck before tying my shoes and put my cell phone in my pocket. I run back to my room to grab my keys and run back down the stairs. I stop in front of dad. "How much time do I got now?"

Dad stops drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "20 minutes. Better than you usually do. Make sure you find better cover-up. Your boss is going to kill you for that mark on your neck."

"I told her to put that lower but she…"

"I don't need to know."

I smile and walk out the front door to my car, parked on the curb.

:::::

"Nice neck this morning," Kiba says to me when as we sweep up cereal. "How was it last night?"

"If you combine the best porno movies together and replace them by two teenagers, it was kind of like that."

"Ooh kinky." Kiba was, for the lack of the word, a 'born-again' virgin. He made a promise to his mother to wait until after graduation to have sex again. I guess she thought it helpless to ask to wait until he was married. Considering his high sex drive, I'm surprised he even lasted this long. "I fucking hate this."

"You've got seven more months. Just relax."

"That's just it. I'm losing my mind. It's hard to be around guys like you, who can bag any chick they want and get all the action they want."

"Not everyone can be as skilled as me."

Kiba hits my shoulder jokingly. "Don't bust my balls. I'd like to see you stay celibate for six months. No girls. No sex. Nothing. Not even flirting. I'm willing to put in $20 and switching my shift on Fridays to yours on Saturdays."

I take his hand. "Fine. I'm willing to take that bet. No sex. No nothing."

"I bet your going to be so desperate, you'll go homosexual on me."

"I doubt that will happen."

At the back of my throat, I could feel the acrid taste in my mouth. The dream suddenly came to my mind. We finish sweeping the aisle before walking over to retrieve the mops. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the soda is? I just moved here and the layout of this store is a little different from mine."

I look up. I thought I choked on saliva for a second. The golden colored locks, the blue eyes, even the familiar trace of lavender brewed in my nostrils. I had to clear my throat in order to speak up. "Yeah, it's in aisle 9 next to the chips." I felt like a moron at this point, "Where did you move from?"

"Let's just say it's a really small town. Nothing compared to this. I used to live here but I moved when I very young. I'm Naruto by the way."

"Sasuke Uchiha" I offer my hand to shake. He takes it. I swear I felt a bead of sweat drip down my cheek.

"Thanks for the help. See you around."

I watch him leave, mind scrambled and thoughts twisting. "Speaking of homosexual," Kiba says as he sneaks up behind me. "Did you get a number?"

"Blow me, you ass," I say, punching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Maybe after graduation I can fix you up. You're just going to have to wait until then though."

I smile, though I could feel how fake and plastered it was. I didn't understand. Why was this bothering me so much. I normally didn't let things like this affect me as bad. But this… this was different. _Whatever, _I thought to myself. _This will be over in two weeks. I'll be back to woman, have the Friday shift instead of wallowing my time here all day Saturday, and wow I sound so cheesy right now. I've been around Kiba too much._

::::

"Dude, how have you been doing this for six months? Are you insane?"

It had only been one week and already my integrity was beginning to diminish. My rock-solid stamina was faltering. I had been waking up every morning with the worst hard-on. It was bad enough this morning to where I had to wear a sweatshirt long enough to cover my crotch and loose-fitting clothes.

"I told you it's bad. You've got seven weeks left. I've got two months. I'll remind you again; it's hard."

"I can't even talk to girls without flirty words coming out. I've been able to say anything to the last girl I was with. I had to find my 'fat jeans' to wear this morning."

"You have a pair of fat jeans? Are you turning into Sasukina on me?"

"Lick my ass dude. I'm losing it." I didn't realize my sex drive was as high as it was. I felt beads of sweat drip down my head when Sakura walked by me. Sakura Haruno. That woman pisses me off more than corny Axe commercials. What made it worse? The dreams were becoming more vivid, more explicit, and more bisexual. I found myself being turned on by a men's underwear ad in a magazine. I had to be losing my mind. "How do you control it?"

"Remind myself that I've got seven more months, work hard on things that need to get done, and just go about my day like nothing was wrong. The hard part, besides you, is the weekend. I have to find excuses to keep my mind off it. The weekends are the hardest part, once again besides you."

I glare at him. "Not funny."

"You're right… it's hilarious."

The bell rings to start first period. "All right class. We have a new student joining us from… a really small city. Naruto Uzumaki."

I look up see him. Now this boner would never go away. I was begging that he wouldn't have to sit next to me. "Why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha?" Awe fuck.

Naruto walks back in my direction. I only just noticed how he was dressed. An old Metallica t-shirt, ripped jeans, and red Converse sneakers with an arm band and jelly bracelets on his wrists as well as a silver chain around his neck. "Hey. I met you at the store."

"Yeah," I say, not realizing my voice might have come up a bit sharper than I had intended. "You find your way around yet?"

"Not exactly. I got lose twice yesterday. I'm still trying to figure out everything."

"Well if you ever need my help, here's my number. Just text me."

Naruto smiles at me and looks back at Kiba, who's staring at him. "Hey," he says.

"Are you aware you look like an emo girl?"

"I've been told."

"Just letting you know."

Naruto looks back at me. "He's not usually an ass to people. He's actually an ok guy when he's not dropping it." I glare at him, seeing a smile creep up on his arrogant face.

"Made a bet and he's winning?'  
"You could say that," Kiba says with an acute tone.

"Let me guess; it's a sex kind of bet isn't it?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Was it that obvious?"

"Judging by the way you dress and by how this school comes off as being, I'm going to guess you get around fairly well. Now either one of you or both of you are celibate for some other odd reason and you bet the other he couldn't last a certain amount of time without it. Either that or who can get the most."

"The first one."

"I thought so."

Kiba started loosening up around him, which was an improvement from his attitude before. "So what about you? You've ever gotten any?"

Naruto suddenly looks nervous. "Not exactly."

"You a virgin?"

"That's not the case either."

He was starting to look somewhat uncomfortable. "You gay?" That hit the nail right on the money. I could tell from the pink tone in his cheeks. "Hey it's cool man," Kiba says to him.

"Most guys stop talking to me when they find out."

"Naw it's cool."

Naruto smiles, the pink tone drifting from his cheeks. "That's kind of reassuring."

Kiba seemed genuine to me at this point. At least I hoped so.

:::::

The final bell rings at the end of the day. I decide to wait after school for a while and try to calm myself in the bathroom. Once I knew I could walk out without making a mess in my jeans, I see Naruto in the cafeteria. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

Naruto looks over at with and grins. "Waiting for my social worker to come get me."

"Social worker?"

"Dead parents."

"Bummer man."

"It's not as bad as it seems. I've had to get used to it. My mom died giving birth to me and my father died on the way to the hospital. Since they were an only child in their families and I had no other living relatives, I became a ward of the state. I met Iruka. He adopted me technically I guess but I didn't have to live with him. I was able to live on my own. But I'm not able to get my license for a while."

"Need a ride?"

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way out. I just needed to do something."

"Thanks man." Naruto stands to his feet, grabbing his bag. I didn't mean to, but I let my eyes wander a bit and observe him. He had a narrow build, but somehow his arms and legs appeared strong in a slender sort of way. He had three straight-line marks on his cheeks, giving him a cat-like appearance. His eyes were the bluest I've ever seen. They were like the clear, open ocean. Honestly the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen. I could see cartoon drawings on his shoes and the slightest bit of eyeliner around his eyes. "You need to know where I live?"

I snap back to reality. "Yeah. Sorry. A bit distracted." I tried to appear indifferent. I knew it wasn't working around him though. He seemed to be a person it would be hard to get things by because you wanted to be honest to him.

"I live in the apartment complex downtown. I can't remember the name but I know what it looks like."

"That's reassuring."

Naruto laughs nervously. "Not exactly."

We walk out the back doors to the parking. "So why did you move back here?"

"Wanted to be close to Iruka. Plus the small town feel was starting to become a complete bore. I kept getting in trouble for sneaking off." Naruto smiles, his eyes looking guilty. "Old boyfriend."

"Your first?"

Naruto blushes. "Last actually."

"So you do whore yourself out as much as you let on in class?"

Again, he blushes. "Maybe, maybe not."

I laugh as I unlock the car. "You're not going to let me know, are you?"

"Most likely no. I like to keep the mystery alive while I shamelessly flirt."

"But I can guess you've gotten around right?"

"All right, I'll give you that much. I'm a bit of an uke."

"Uke?"

"You've never heard of uke or seme? You must be popular. Most everyone in the outsiders know the terms for that. We have labels to fit."

I pull out of the parking lot, still intently listening to him. His voice, though somewhat overly youthful and energetic, was just appealing to my ears. Euphonious, I guess you could describe it. I hated using that word to describe men. The whole thought of being attracted to another male seemed impossible. I had to ignore the thought for now. "So what are you?"

"A flamboyant uke."

"Uh…"

"I'm gay. I'm obviously gay at times and I'm also a shameless turn on to dominance. Most men like the flamboyant gay guy so they like the flamboyant uke. It's odd I know but I guess it's helped me get more than what I deserve."

"How many exactly?"

"Upwards of 10."

"Damn."

"Don't tell me you don't get around with a body like yours." I could see his cheeks turn pink after that. At least I knew that the attraction, if there was any, was mutual.

"I've been around the block a couple times."

"I'm going to assume more than that. Probably upwards of 20, some you don't even remember."

Now I was the one blushing. I didn't like to seem like a whore around him. I wanted to seem experienced, but not completely sexually charged.

"14."

"You've been with 14 guys? Man."

"No, 13 guys and 1 girl. She's the reason I figured out I wasn't into girls."

"Harsh."

"Not really. Drunk is more the appropriate word. Unfortunate part is she was my first and last girl I ever had sex with. I was 14. We'd been at a party. I was wasted drunk. She was sober. She took me upstairs, took off mine and her clothes, got on top, and tried to do it but I just didn't like it for find it appealing. Plus she smelled horrid."

I started laughing. "That sucks."

"A bit but it's funny to laugh about now when I tell it. So what about you?"

"26."

"Slut," he says in a teasing manner.  
"I know. Worst part is I started at 15. She was a senior. My friend, Kiba, made a bet that I couldn't get her. He ended up losing the bet and his ex-girlfriend. I ended up getting laid for the first time by a senior and, since then, had no problem charming my way through girls. I hate admitting that though."

"That you use girls?"

I felt sully and depressed. "Yeah."

] "That's my place."

I pull over on the curb to the huge apartment complex in the downtown area. It was wood, about 6 stories with huge windows and a glass door. I was guessing it was all for show for how crappy the apartments actually were. "Thanks again for the ride home. You want to come in for a bit? I've got pop now," he says with a smile.

I think about it for a bit. "Sure, why not?"

"Great," he says eagerly.

I park the car, grab my keys, and decide to leave my book bag in the trunk. I follow Naruto through the door, up the elevator to the fourth floor, and into his apartment. Kiba wasn't going to believe this.


	2. Solution

Title: Walking on Water

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters. If I did, I highly doubt I'd ever leave my room ;) Not to mention the fact it would be way more homosexual. Damn reality -_-  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto… yum ;D

Chapter: 2/ until someone doesn't want to read it anymore. That's how it might have to go for a while at least.

Title: Solution

:::::

I arrive home later than expected. I look at the clock on the microwave as I sneak through the back door. 11:12. Dad was no doubt going to murder me. He'd only have one son now. "Where have you been, Sasuke Uchiha?"

I look around, seeing who spotted me. Itachi. Oh thank god. "I was with a friend."

Itachi smiles. "Scared you, didn't I?"

I wipe the sweat from my brow. "Just a little bit." I sit near him on the couch in the living room, dropping my stuff on the floor. "When did you get home?"

"About three hours ago. Mom was supposed to call you and let you know I was heading home early. I guess she forgot."

"She works all day at the hospital. I'm sure she'd like to take a break to just try and use the restroom."

Itachi laughs. "That's true. So how have you been?"

"Hmm fairly descent."

"Nice hickey."

"I thought that was finally starting to fade out," I say blushing, holding onto my neck in an attempt to hide it. It had been darker than I expected. It was bad enough I had to put a bandage wrap over it during work. I hoped I didn't have to do that at home. "How's college?" I was trying to distract him by changing the subject."

"Nice try, brother, but we're not done with this topic." Itachi stands up and sits next to me on the couch. "You're not dropping this topic that easily. Dad said he wanted me to talk to you about this when I called to tell him I was heading home. We'll go to my bedroom and talk. I have way too much to unpack right now."

"Unpack? You're done?"

"I took summer classes and I have winter break off."

"Oh. You're winter break is this late in the year?"

"I turned in my exams early as well so I get this week off."

"Oh." We walk down the narrow hallway on the second floor to his bedroom, which remained empty until Itachi came home from college. Unlike me, Itachi had zebra print sheets, black velvet quilt on his bed, clothes filling his closet, thirty pairs of sneakers or so (which I have admittedly borrowed but he never minds), and a desktop that he password protected so I couldn't look at. His walls were painted black and white with a modern style shelf, bed, and dresser as well as lights. Itachi is more style-forward than I am I guess you could say. "How's Deidara?'

"In one of his moods again. He's pissed that he has to graduate this year and leave me behind."

Another reason my growing attraction was a problem; Itachi was openly gay. I didn't want to devastate my father by letting him know he was doomed to never had grandchildren to carry the legacy. For the past two months, I haven't seen thought of women. I've been spending most of my free time with homework and spending time with Naruto. I couldn't, and wouldn't, admit this to anyone, but his company was growing on me. "Why would he be pissed that he's almost done with college?"

"He doesn't want to leave me behind. He's so worried about me. He's being ridiculous. He's not going to not be able to make sculptures or paintings if he's goes on to earn a better degree for Art. He's just so… I don't know anxiety prone I guess."

"That was obvious."

"So tell me… why is dad worried you'll get a girl pregnant again?"

I sit down on the bed, feel the soft velvet under my finger tips. "Because I was a bit more promiscuous earlier this year and during my sophomore year. He's worried I'm going to get a girl pregnant or an STD or something. He doesn't realize that I've been tested six times and have four boxes of condoms still in my room."

"You know, before I came out, I started having a sex a lot too with girls to make it seem like nothing was wrong."

I guess he could notice the color of my ears suddenly brighten to a pinkish tone. He sits next to me, resting his hand on my leg. My mouth watered slightly. "You want to explain who this guy is that's making you act out?"

How did he figure me out so quickly? I had to draw attention away from it. "It's you, Itachi. I admit it. I've been attracted to you since I was an infant you know."

Itachi blushes at that. He clears his throat and continues. I find that a bit odd. "Being serious now, what's his name?"

I sigh. "Naruto."

Itachi waits. "Go on…"

"He just moved here this year and… I don't know I had sexual dreams about men months before he moved here and I got scared so I started pretty much selling myself out. Then he moved here and it got worse. It doesn't help that two months back, Kiba and I made a deal that I had to celibate with him until Prom night. No girls or sex. I think he meant no sex with girls. So on top of having nothing to distract myself from the growing attraction I've had to Naruto, I can't take my mind off of it somehow."

Itachi intently listens to me babble. Once I'm threw, he smiles. "You sound just like I did when I was your age. You know what you're going to have to do, right?" I look up at him. "Come clean. Start pushing a little more forward to your attraction. I know it's going to sound really insane now, but it made it easier to be happy with my life."

"But I'm not you, Itachi. I've been with more girls. I have a reputation for having the best hands and… well you know." I stumble on my words. "I just can't do that."

Itachi stands up. "Well when you can, let me know. I'll be around for you to talk to about anything."

I get up walk back to my room, but stop and turn around. "Itachi?" He turns around to face me. I walk over to him, lightly peck him on the cheek, and smile. "Thank you."

I could feel his cheeks turning pink as my back was towards him.

:::::

"I can't believe I thought it would start to warm up. It's January. It's just going to get colder."

Naruto walked next to me, tugging at his coat and trying to zip it up even closer to him. He had pink skinny jeans on with black Ugg boots and a black, wool shirt underneath the coat. His gloves were black and made of wool as well. His black scarf snuggled neatly around his neck and the black hat covered his ears, but could not prevent his nose from turning pink. "I'm about to freeze." I started laughing. "It's not funny."

"You're right, but you picking about it makes it all the more funny to watch to be honest."

Naruto playfully hits me on my arm. "So why did you want to drag me to the park again in freezing cold weather?"

"I just needed to talk to you about something kind of important is all. Plus we can go passed the coffee shop and get a hot chocolate on the way back."

"Yum… I can already taste that sliding down my throat. Oh wait that sounds awful." Naruto starts laughing, in turn making me laugh. His smile has been doing this to me lately, making me smile with him.

We reach the park. I walk ahead, leading to my favorite tree right on the hilltop. The sunlight always seemed to shine right on that spot. Ever since I was a little kid, I always used to come here, hang off the branches until the blood rushed to my head. Itachi would have to walk here to come get me. Naruto smiles at the tree. "It's beautiful. It looks like it's been here for ages."

"I used to come here as a kid. I came here when my little pet fish died when I was three, when I lost my first two teeth came in, when I kicked my first soccer ball in the goalie post, when I entered middle school, and when I had my first girlfriend. It's my favorite place to go."

"Apparently this is something important."

I fiddle nervously with the inside of my pockets. Naruto stands in front of tree. He turns towards me. I take a deep breath in, hold it, and slowly breathe out. "I don't think I ever thought I'd say these words ok? So please don't get angry with me or mad at me."

"Sasuke, just spit it out. I don't want you to choke."

"All right." I take another breath in. "I think I like guys."

Naruto looks at me with a surprised look. "Wow. Mr. Player might not want to bag chicks anymore? What brought this on?"

"You did." That silenced him from joking around with me. He knew now why it was important. "I don't want to scare you off or make you think this is some kind of bull shit, made up lie because I'm not that kind of guy. I used to be like that but I'm not. I grew out of that. And… and I'm so stumbling right now because you look like I just hit you in the face with a brick."

Naruto stands there for a while, silent. I start to walk away. "Don't go," he abruptly says. I turn back towards him. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No but I wish you'd stop acting like this is some cheesy romantic comedy where the two guys meet, talk, become friends, then fall in love or something."

"I didn't mean to make it sound that way."

"It's fine. So you like me?"

"Yeah. Didn't I just say that?"

"Not that blunt but I guess yeah. What brought this on?"

"I don't know." I felt my cheeks turn pink, and not from the cold. "I had a dream about you."

"Damn boy you do work quick on your 'potential lays'." Naruto smiles. He was trying to lighten my mood obviously. I was happy he cared enough to try, but I wasn't sure he could do much. "You seem pretty confused right now."

"I'm just not sure about this whole thing. I think I started getting more… sexual after I started having sexual dreams about guys. To be honest, I had a hard time finishing with the last two girls I slept with. It just didn't feel like it had before you know?"

"Can't say I do but I'll say yes to benefit you right now. I just want to listen. You seem to want that right now."

"Yeah. I don't know. The first time I saw you at the store, you just seemed familiar. Like from a dream. Damn that sounded so much better in my head." I laugh.

"It usually does," he replies.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to completely give up with girls, but I know I'm not ready to jump right into kissing and dating guys either. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that I like men in the first place. I've been talking a lot to my brother."

"Your brother's gay?"

"Itachi? Yeah. He came out about six years ago. He said he kind of always knew he didn't like girls but went through a period like I did where he slept with a lot of girls, trying to get himself to like it I guess and when that didn't work, he kind of just tried to accept. Him and Deidara met when he hit that period of his life and they've been together ever since."

"That's sweet."

"Deidara's a pretty cool guy. He's very much the woman in the relationship, which is what made the transition to dating men easier for Itachi."

"That would certainly help."

"So what helped you?"

"Me?" Naruto seems a bit surprised at first, but then thinks about my question for a bit. He giggles. "The first, and last, girl I slept with oddly enough. She knew I wasn't enjoying it so she stopped, asked me what was wrong, and talked me through it. She's my best friend now."

"Wow."

"I get that a lot."

"So you're not freaked out by me telling you so suddenly?"

Naruto looks at me. "No. I wouldn't choose this lifestyle for you, but no I'm not mad. But I will be if we don't get any coffee. My hands are about to freeze."

I smile. "All right we'll go. I promised you."

We walk back into town. He noticed I seemed more relax. I felt it. I told him the truth. But now the hard part was coming. I had to tell everyone else. That meant Kiba.

:::::

"Wait you're bi?"

"Possibly."

"Did you have sex with Naruto and not tell me?"

I hit his shoulder. "Naruto's not involved in this. That much."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No."

"Then what brought this on dude?"

"I don't know. I've been having sexual dreams about guys lately and plus, I think I like Naruto."

"I told you this bet would make you go homosexual. I'll start wearing a cock block."

"Dude fuck you."

"You want to."

I roll my eyes at him. "I'm not into you like that. I've known you too long plus you're a dick."

"I try to."

We sit in the aisle for a bit. Business is usually slow on Mondays. Him and I usually didn't work the Monday shit but we decided to take it so we could possibly have this weekend off. I would probably get it anyways. Thanks to my father. "You angry?"

"I guess I don't have a reason to be."

I'm a bit surprised. "You're not."

"Dude, you're bi. How can I be angry if you think you like guys? You know how my family is. Liberal. As much of a dick as I can be at times, I'm not gonna harbor hate for someone just because of their preference."

I smile at him, pound fists. "I'll try to keep guys away from you though."

"That would be appreciated."

We get back up and finishing restocking the aisles. "Damn little kids can never keep the cereal in the boxes. Have to eat it so their parents will have to buy it for them. I pity the poor suckers," Kiba says with a smile.

I laugh. "Yeah no kidding. If I tried that act with my parents, I'd get my ass beat."

"You wouldn't have an ass left with your dad around."

I start laughing, though knowing what I was about to tell my mom and dad, that might hold true now.

:::::

"Just come flat out and tell him, Sasuke."

"I can't." I was flipping through the channels in Naruto's apartment. He'd cleaned up the place the last time I'd been by two weeks ago. No more ramen on the table and it actually smelled like Febreeze. A light lavender scent illuminated from the couch. "He's so up tight, I swear he's got a stick in his ass."

"That might be true, but your dad loves you. He'll probably at least be willing to listen to you."

I turn off the TV. "Yeah listen, but not willing to accept. You're lucky. You didn't have to tell your parents."

"On the contrary. I had to tell Iruka, who's the closest thing to a parent I have. It was hard to tell him. I felt like I was betraying him. You only have to tell your dad you're bi; I had to tell him I was full-on gay."

"How did you tell him?"

"Just came right out and said it. I pulled him aside when he got home one night, told him no family would want to adopt me. He asked why. I told him because I'm gay. He seemed startled at first. I started telling him about the party, about sleeping with a girl and not really liking it, and about how this all started back when I was 12 and found a guy sexually attractive. He stopped me, took me in his arms, and told me everything was going to be all right. I wept in his arms. It was hard, but I'm glad I told him."

I smile at him. His courage was something I admired most about him. I just sat there on the couch, staring at him for a bit. His deep blue eyes were shining back at me. Before consciousness fully set in, my eyes were shut and his lips met mine right in the middle. We separated quickly at first, but he leaned in this time to kiss me. He pushed himself on top of me, his hands holding firmly on the couch. When we separated a second time, his cheeks were flushed and he looked ready to cry. "What's wrong," I had to stupidly ask him.

"This isn't right. I shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean it's not right. That felt… right for once."

"I'm so sorry," Naruto says, getting up and walking away from me.

I was left to sit there, alone in his living room, wondering what the fuck had just happened.


End file.
